Yesterday
by AcouGuitarQT
Summary: Okay, hey, listen i'm sorry for those of you who wanted me to continue this story, but It's really not turning out real good, and I can't find the time lately, so i will put this on hold for a while, expect masybe some song fics, but nothing much, i might
1. Prolouge

PROLOUGE  
  
Love, love me do You know I love you I'll always be true so please, love me do oh, love me do   
Love, love me do You know I love you I'll always be true so please, love me do oh, love me do   
Someone to love Somebody new Someone to love Someone like you   
Love, love me do You know I love you I'll always be true so please, love me do oh, love me do   
Love, love me do You know I love you I'll always be true so please, love me do oh, love me do Yeah, love me do Oh, love me do   
--The Beatles, 1962  
  
Li Showron, resident of San Fransico, California, is a normal 14 year old boy, during the early sixties--May 1, 1964, to be exact. It was a Saturday, and a boring one at that. Li was sitting on the front porch of his mother's suberbun home, listening to the radio--'Love Me Do' by The Beatles came on. The Beatles, were fairly new to US, but already they had a number one hit. Li, started nodding his hand to the beat of the song. But as soon as it came on, it was over. Li wished that song could be played all the time. He could relate to that song. Madlynn. Probably the most prettiest, most popular girl in the school.   
Li smiled to himself as he thought od Madlynn. But, Li's heart sank as a yellow volkswagen drove by his house. In the car was Madlynn, and her boyfriend, captin of the football team--John. Sure, he was in high school, and Madlynn was still in Jr. High, but that didn't matter.  
"I just don't understand... He's almost out of high school, and she's still in 8th grade." Li said aloud to himself, as he turned off the radio and decided to take a walk.  
When Li reached the school, he relized he had walked farther then anticipated. 'Well, I am near Zachery's house, maybe I'll stop by.' he thought to himself, and continued to fantsize about Madlynn.  
~~~~~~~  
KNOCK KNOCK!!!!  
  
"Coming!"  
  
KNOCK KNOCK!!!!  
  
"Hold on!"  
The door opened, and a woman in her early 40's opened the door. She had short jet-black hair in a bob just above her chin. She was waring an apron, and was holding a cooking pan and wooden spoon.  
"hehe.....Sorry, Mrs. Takeshi.....errrr....Is Zachery home?" Li stuttered. Li was always afraid of Zachery's mom. She wasn't the nicest mother.  
"Oh, hello...Li." she tried to smile, but was obviously upset about Li interuppting her cooking. Mrs. Takeshi loved to cook, and was always helping out in the bake sales at school. "Yes....he's home, hold on." she finally calmed down. "Zachery! Company!" she called. "Come in Li." she led Li inside and returned to the kitchen.  
"Hey Li!" Zachery ran down the stairs. "Come on up!" he smiled. And Li followed him into his room.  
Zachery is the same age as Li, and in most of the same classes. Unlike Li's amber eyes, and messy cinnimon hair--Zachery has short neat black hair, like his mom's. And gray eyes. He is about the same hight as Li, a bit taller. Only, Zachery has a girlfriend--Chelsea. Chelsea, has shoulder-length brown hair, that she always wares up in two pigtales. She is kind and is best friends with Nikki and Rika. Nikki has short brown hair, and loves to write stories, and tell ghost stories. Rika is a mature, kind, and pretty young girl. She has curly light brown hair and brown eyes, like the rest of her friends.  
"So...how ya doin'? I haven't seen you since....what? Yesterday?" Zachery joked.  
"Haha..." Li faked laughed. "I was just stoppin' by."   
"Oh, ok. Cool. I got that album by The Beatles....you know? It has 'Love Me Do' on it." Zachery held up The Beatles album  
"Cool." Li perked up, and forgot about Madlynn, and grabbed the album, and immediately began playing it. "This is pretty cool....where'd you get it?"  
"At that new record store on Main and Washington Avenue."  
"Oh, I'll check it out some time." Li smiled.  
"Yeah. You should." Zachery replied.  
Li drifted back into 'la-la land' and began dreaming about Madlynn again. Zachery's voice broke the silence. "You know....Madlynn is taken, plus she'd never EVER be intrested in us two freeks."   
"What are you talking about?!?!" Li snapped back. "We....are SO NOT freeks."  
"Yeah, say what you like, but we're not exactly real high on the social pyrmid." Zachery replied calmly.  
"True, but come on, It shouldn't matter if we're popular, good looking or what!" he smiled proudly at his reasoning.  
"Yeah.....Well, on Monday. I want you to ask out Madlynn, and see what she says." Zachery chuckled.  
"But she already has a boyfriend."   
"Then ask out Courtney."  
"Courtney Ledford!!" Li was shocked. Zachery just nodded. "She's like more popular then Madlynn!!"  
"So? That doesn't matter, remember?" Zachery pointed out.  
"errrrr......Your right! It doesn't matter! I'm gonna ask her out on Monday!" Li stood up, and left the room. "Bye!" he elled as he walked down the stairs.  
~~~~~~~  
As Li was walked down the street to his house. He relized that he had just made the most stupidest mistake in his life.   
"How couls I have agreed to that?!!?!" he yelled aloud. "Oh, well, to late now....I guess." he sighed. "I can't bail out now, Zachery has probably told the whole world, by now."  
Li walked into his house, where his mom had jut set dinner on the table. 'I'll think more about that later....right now...' he thought. "Food" he spoke.  
~~~~~~~  
  
AUTHORS NOTES:  
Ooooooh! This didn't turn out right...AT ALL! Oh well, it does get better! I promise!   
Okay, now a little back ground.  
1) Don't worry this is S+S, so don't freek on me yet.  
2) This is durning the 60's, this is a series and it ends in 1969, ok? Cool!  
3) I've been doing LOTS of reaserch on the sixties, and I apolagize for any mishaps or false info. please email me and I will fix it (of course include the correct info) and if you have any really cool info on the sixties PLEASE send it to: acouguitarqt@aol.com I would REALLY appreciate it!!!  
4) Okay, this fanfic. will get VERY deep and very good....hehehe, i really do promise. Sakura will come in the next chapter, she is going to move from Washington D.C, in case I don't put it in the story.   
5) Yes! I did use their english names, and I will be creating some characters and Yes! I did and will change a few things, but nothing too much, so that it messes up their personalities. I, personally, like their Japanese names better and i tell ya, it isnt easy writing a fic about them when they are 14 or so. I will try my best to not to mess them up.  
6) I will be using The Beatles songs through-out the series. AND I DO NOT OWN THE BEATLES OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT.  
7) I DO NOT OWN CARD CAPTORS, OR CARD CAPTOR SAKURA, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.  
8) If you still think this is a little weird, and all, it's actually a pretty cool fic. I enjoy writing this, it is fun, I'm POSITIVE it will get very VERY VERY good in a few chapters.  
9) I will do some time laps between chapters, but probanly not more then 1 to 2 weeks, or maybe only a few days.  
10) please read the AUTHOR"S NOTES at the end of each chapter, i will be speeking of important info each time   
11) please REVIEW, and if you do, PLEASE do not flame......alot. Occasional flams, and suggestions are ALWAYS welcome, ideas for any chapters can be sent here acouguitarqt@aol.com  
12) And this is my first time writing a fic, that will be posted on the internet. So don't be too strict or harsh when writing reviews.  
13) I rated this a 'PG' because of future content. Don't worry it's not anything REAL gross.  
  
THANX!!!! I hoped you liked it, please review. Chapter 1 will be up tomarrrow--I promise! And I will make the chapters longer! Ja! ~~AcouGuitarQT  
  
  



	2. Lincoln Jr. High

CHAPTER ONE: Lincoln Jr. High  
  
'No.......' Li thought nervously as he sat on his bed. It was early Monday morning, and Li was practically panicing. Yesterday he had forgotton about having to ask Courtney Ledford.....until this morning when he woke up--of course. "Calm down Li...." he said aloud to himself. "Just prepare for a 'NO!' and you'll be fine." he reasoned. 'Heh....who am I kidding? I just CAN'T do this.' he gave in to himself.  
As Li walked into the kitchen he poured a bowl of 'Cheeros' and slouched in his seat hoping thathis sisters wouldn't see him--was he wrong.   
"LI!!!!!!!" his eldest sister yelled as she ran into the basement, panicing. A mear second later she reapeared, holding a light yellow sweater and matching socks.   
"sigh." Li just continued to eat as his third youngest sister began to argue with his youngest sister.  
"Come on! I want to ware the skirt!" Li's youngest sister yelled.  
Flailing her arms above her head, then pointing to her attire. "And you want me to ware this!?"  
"Well.....the pink p.j.s would suit you." the youngest sister smiled evily.  
"Sheesh!" she gave in, and ran up stairs cursing.  
"Why do I have to put up with this?" Li rolled his eyes, and walked to the front door. "I have three older sisters and no brothers." he sighed again, "I'm leaving now!" he called.  
"Bye Li!" Li's calmer second oldest sister smiled, from the living room, she was waiting for her boyfriend to pick her up for school.  
"Yeah......bye." he frowned and slammed the door.  
~~~~~~~  
Knock Knock Knock  
  
"Come in." a male voice answered throught the door into the principle's office. Principle Martin was a middle aged man with a slight temper. He didn't like kids much, and it was pretty apparent to everyone. "hmmmmm.....yes?" he asked while looking up from a parent complaining about an unfair punishment.  
"Mr. Martin---" a girl's voice began, but was interupted by Principle Martin.  
"PRINCIPLE Martin." he interjected.  
"Yes...." the shy voice belonging to a honey haired, emerald eyed, young 14 year old. "My dad just transferred here from Washington D.C, and I'm new here sooo....."  
"Name?" the principle asked.  
"Sakura Avalon." Sakura replied.  
"Okay...Sakura....paperwork?" he asked annoyed.  
"Here." she held out a large stack of papers, completely filled out.  
"Hmmmm....." he read the paperwork over suspectically.  
Sakura was unsure around him, the principle gave off this mean and strict vibe, that Sakura didn't like at all. Sakura had shinny honey colored hair, that fell slightly above her chin. Her bangs fell lightly on her forehead. Her sparkling emerald-green eyes, shimmered with kindness and beauty.   
"Well.....you better get to homeroom, before your counted absent." he spun his chair around, and picked up a book.  
"Yes...thank you." she back up and quickly left the room. When she had left the school's office, she sighed lightly. 'What a creepy guy.' she thought with her eyes closed. Sakura woke up from her trance, when a passing blonde whistled at Sakura. "Huh?" "Hey....." he smiled slyly. He slowly walked over to her, but Sakura who was completely freeking out, just pretended not to notice, and power-walked down the hall.  
~~~~~~~  
Li shut his locker, and glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. '7:28....' "I'm gonna be late!" he yelled, and ran to homeroom.  
Panting, Li burst in the room, just as the teacher was taking atendence. "I'm HERE!" he yelled. All the jocks were laughing, while the girls giggled along with their athletic boyfriend. Even the nerds and geeks were laughing. As Li sat down at his seat blushing, he noticed out of the corner of his eye, Madlynn and Courtney were starring at Li, and whispering.   
Li mentally kicked himself. 'No! How could this have happened?!' he thought, as he shut his eyes.   
~~~~~~~  
Sakura sat in her seat in homeroom, when a girl of her age, with beautiful black hair fell down her back half way, her purple eyes were happy and smiling. Her kind, and gentle face smiled, as she walked over to Sakura.  
"Hello.....Madison Taylor." she stuck her hand out infront of her.  
Sakura blinked a few times then smiled back, "Sakura.....Avalon." Madison took her seat next to Sakura. Madison wore a light blue skirt that came just above her knees, her matching blue sweater complimented her pale skin.  
"I like your shirt." she smiled.  
"Thank you." Madison smiled. "I designed it." she said proudly.  
"Wow! That's really cool!" Sakura remarked.  
"Maybe if you come over sometime, I'll make you something too." she smiled, then pivoted in her seat as the homeroom teacher began to take atendence.  
~~~~~~~  
"And everyone was laughing!" Li exclaimed. Zachery just sat there smiling at his friend. He had his arm around Chelsea.   
"Well Li, don't be late next time and you'll be fine." Rita reasoned as she took a bit of her turkey snadwidge.  
"Well, thanks for your support..." Li said sarcastically.  
"Hey Li, have you asked Courtney out yet?" Zachery asked anxiously.  
"Your asking Courtney Ledforn out?!?!?!" Nikki asked VERY shocked.  
"Yeah......." he trailed off.  
"HAHAHA!!!!" Zachery began laughing, Rita just giggled.  
"WHAT?!???" Li shot back. "It shouldn't matter if Im popular or not!" he yelled.  
"Li......" Chelsea bagen. "look over there." she pointed to where Courtney, Madlynn, Madison, and a few other popular people were sitting. "Do you really, really think Courtney is going to say 'yes' to you?" she finished.  
Li starred at the laughing blondes, brunettes, and dark-haired beauty's that sat next to the jock's table. But then, a new face caught his eye. "Who's that?" he asked, never taking his eyes off her.  
She, namely Sakura Avalon, was smiling and laughing with the others, already on her first day of school in San Fransico she was already popular with everyone--girls and guys.  
"Oh, who cares." Rita sighed, obvioulsy jelous.  
"Her name is Sakura Avalon, she's new from Washington D.C. I heard she used to model, and is very very snobby." Nikki said of a matter-of-fact.  
"Nahhh....." Chelsea waved her hand infront of her. "I headr she's kinda shy, but really nice, she's in my homeroom."   
"Ohh....." Li sighed, starring at Sakura.   
"She's kinda cute, eh Li?" zacheru smiled at his friend. Chelsea elbowed him in his stomach.   
"Yeah, whatever." Li replied, not really listeing.  
Rita smiled, "Ask her out instead."  
"What?!?!" Li snapped back to reality. "No way.....Look at her...." he said, everyone looked over to her. "Now, look at me." everyone did so.  
Li wasn't exactly a dirt-bag, he was pretty cute actually. His messy brown hair fell into his eyes, and his personality made him a pretty good package. If any of his friends he sat with, he would most likely be the popular one.  
"Yeah, and?" Zachery asked clueless.  
Nikki answered. "Li, your cute, nice, and mysterious."   
"Heh!" a voice from behind Li was heard.  
Li turned around, and shot up in his seat. For that voice belonged to a very popula jock--Nick Applegate. Though he was teased (only by the brave losers) for his last name, he was probably the most popular and toughest guy in school.  
"Hey....uhh....Nick...." Chelsea stuttered.  
One of Nick's friends replied. "You shouldn't be the one who's stuttering."  
"What do you want Nick?" Rita asked impatiently as she rolled her eyes.   
"I'm not here for you." he snapped back.  
Rita actually used to be Madlynn's bestfriend, and Nick's girlfriend, but that all passed, as when Nick dumped her, and so did Madlynn and her possy. Thus, becoming bestfriends with Zachery, Chelsea, Nikki, and Li.  
"Listen, just stay away from that new girl....what's her name?" Nick glarred at Li, who glarred back. "Yeah, Sakura Avalon."  
"Why, would I be intrested in her?" Li snapped back, loosing his temper now.  
"I'm not blind, I saw the way you were starring at her, but you don't have to worry about her anymore, 'cause, soon she'll be mine. But why would she even give a second thought about you, or for that matter any of you." he looked at the rest of the table. Then before leaving he lifted Li's tray, and a sloppy joe went flying all over Li's Green button up shirt, and his jeans.  
Laughter filled the cafiteria, mainly from Nick and his friends, but slowly more people started to laugh histerically, when getting sight of Nick's 'accident'.   
Only Li's friends, some other dorks, Madison, and Sakura weren't laughing. Madison wasn't like the others, even though she was one of them, and apparently so was Sakura.  
"Oooooh, Li, look what you've done now!" Nick laughed on.  
Li, dieing from embaressment, was being comforted by his friends, and also restrained too.  
"I'll get you for this." he said calmly, but then everyone stopped laughing, gradually. And contiued with their coversations. "Just great!" Li said very loud, as his friends tried to calm him down.  
The next BIG discussion at lunch, would be four cute Brittish guys, standing and dancing on the tables, pretending to be The Beatles, they were singing 'Love Me Do'. Everyone was enjoying their gfake Beatles concert, except Li and his friends.  
  
Life at Lincoln Jr. High, wasn't exactly easy. Already by lunch, Li had been laughed at only a million times or so. With the school day only half over, Li still hadn't asked Courtney out, but Zachery told him it was okay, if he didn't today. He wasn't willing to put his friend, through anymore misery.  
  
During lzast period, Li started drifting into 'Madlynn Dream Land'. He pictured them together, though truely he knew it would NEVER happen. Her light blonde locks, swaying in the breeze, her blue eyes shinning in the sunlight. But, for the record, Li was himiliated once more, when Mr. Greenberg yelled at Li for daydreaming.  
As soon as the day had come, it had lsft--yeah right. Today, like every other ordinary day at Lincoln seemed to take forever. Li, and his friends, went their sepret ways to their houses. Li walked fast, almost running, incase Nick crossed his path again. 'Tomarrow, I will ask Courney out, for sure!' Li lied to himself, not for the first time that day.  
  
  
AUTHORS NOTES:  
Hey! How was that? Well, I'm not feeling well today, it's almost summer, and I've got a cold, dang, that sux. Well, it isn't exactly how I wanted it to be, but it will get better.  
1) Okay, some people asked, if Madlynn was Madison/Tomoyo. And the answer is no. After I submitted the prolouge, I relized I didn't describe Madlynn very well, if not at all. So I tried to that in this chapter.  
2) OOOOOOOHHHHH THANK U!!!!!! FOR REVIEWING, i appreciate it ALOT!!! please keep reviewing  
3) i'm glad y'all like it. I am aiming for 20 chapters or so, maybe more.   
4) same thing as last time, if anything is incorrect or u have a suggestion email me at : acouguitarqt@aol.com  
5) Oh, I did put Sakura in, but I will have ALOT ALOT on her in the next chapter, which should be up by tomarrow, so check back. Yeah, anyway, I mainly had Li in this chapter, oooh, and please don't get mad, that I didn't do much with sakura yet, but i will, she is the main character afterall. and sorry li-fans, that i made him kinda dorky, and embarresed, but hey, in the next few chapters, the story turns around, and things become very VERY intresting. (ive already started the 3rd chapter) ^^;;  
  
Thanks again! ^o^ and please email me at acouguitarqt@aol.com, for anything. Ja!!!!  
AcouGuitarQT  
  
  



End file.
